Scènes manquantes de Thor Ragnarok
by Laclonde
Summary: SPOILERS Thor Ragnarok. Les pensée des deux frères (surtout celles de Loki) et scènes manquantes selon moi. Bonne lecture !
1. Qui s'est fait larguer ?

_**Comme promis je commence à remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette suite d'OS. Le premier donc dans l'ordre chronologique.**_

 _ **Cet OS se situe lorsque Loki-chou et Thor-chéri partent à la recherche d'Odin-crétin.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

\- _Vas-y demande lui !_ s'exclama une fille.

\- _Salut. Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire un selfi s'il vous plaît ?_ demanda sa copine à Thor.

\- _Euh…Bien sûr,_ répondit le blond. _Tache de deviné où il peut être._

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Thor pouvait attirer autant de personne autour de lui, être gentil avec elles tout en était aussi niais ?

\- _Dommage que Jane vous est laissé tomber,_ affirma la première fille avant de partir avec son acolyte.

Loki fronça les sourcils devant la surprise. Ainsi son frère était redevenu célibataire et il n'avai pas été mis au courant par ses espions (très mauvais espions d'ailleurs). L'humaine avait-elle plus de jugeote que Loki lui en prêtait ?

\- _C'est pas elle qui m'a laissé tomber,_ fît Thor avec un rire forcé. _C'est moi. On s'est plaqué mutuellement._

Loki ne pus s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils en souriant moqueusement. Il avait raison. L'humaine avait enfin compris que la place au côté du dieu du tonnerre n'était pas pour elle. Au moins, se dit Loki, il n'aurait pas besoin de la tuer ou de faire souffrir son frère en forçant la séparation. La midgardienne avait réussi toute seule.

Maintenant que Thor était de nouveau libre, le dieu de la malice allait peut-être montrer à son crétin de frère qu'il méritait mieux. Qu'il méritait un dieu digne de lui, digne de ses capacités et qui ne l'obligerait pas à rentrer tous les soirs à la maison pour réchauffer le lit conjugale et à abandonner ses combats ou ses quêtes en plein milieu.

Se montrant quand même conserné pas le nouveau statut de célibataire de Thor et par le fait que, contrairement à ses anciennes ruptures, c'était lui qui venait de se faire jeter, Loki posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Tout en gardant son sourire moqueur, il fallait par trop lui en demander.

Ce court moment de gentillesse entre frère fus cependant rompus quand un cercle d'étincelle dorée entoura le dieu de la malice.

\- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ s'inquiéta Thor. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas moi,_ lui répondis Loki pas rassuré avant de disparaitre, aspiré par le cercle.

 **Voili voilou ! A bientot (Hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça m'encourage à écrire ^^)**


	2. C'est strange d'être repris en main !

_**Puisque**_ _ **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis**_ _ **semble avoir apprécié le passage avec Strange, je me suis attelé à la tâche pour un petit riquiqui OS.**_

 _ **Celui-ci se passe au moment du départ par le portail vers la Norvège.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

\- _Vous saurez le reprendre en main ? questionna Strange._

Le prendre en main ? Quelle bonne idée se dit le dieu du tonnerre. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Il en avait eu honte d'ailleurs, avant de savoir que Loki n'était que son frère de cœur et non de sang. De nombreux scénario avait vu le jour dans son esprit fertile. Mais vu le regard que lançait le magicien devant lui, il ne devait pas penser à la même chose.

\- _Oui, bien sûr. Encore merci pour votre aide, répondit Thor_

\- _Bonne chance._

Loi se releva de très mauvaise humeur. Comment ça le reprendre en main ? Il se trouvait très bien, merci. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire et si quelqu'un devait être pris en main, ce n'était certainement pas lui mais Thor. Celui-ci était incapable de savoir ce qui était bon pour lui alors pour quelqu'un d'autre…

D'ailleurs, à chaque fois où le dieu de la malice pensait à son blond, c'était lui qui le prenait en main. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'était fait pour être dominé par ce crétin. Enfin, sauf quand il serait digne d'être roi. A la rigueur à ce moment-là peut-être que Loki se permettrais l'idée de laisser la prise de d'initiative à son frère. Mais il avait encore du travail avant que Thor ne soit capable de savoir ce qui était réellement bon pour lui comme pour les autres.

Cette idée fit grincer des dents le dieu brun. C'est vrai, il espérait quand même que ses machination pour rendre Thor moins idiot, plus digne et pus puissance feraient vie effet parce qu'il en avait marre de se prendre lui-même en main jour après jour. C'est donc avec frustration qu'il répliqua à l'humain :

\- _Me reprendre en main ?_ _Mais qui êtes-vous ?_ s'énerva Loki en sortant ses dagues de ses manches.

\- _Loki,_ souffla Thor exaspéré.

\- _Vous vous prenez pour un sorcier mais vous n'êtes qu'un amateur et je…_

\- _Aller. Bye bye,_ lança le maître des arts mystique en lançant le portail sur les deux asgardiens.

Loki se retrouva à plat ventre dans l'herbe, toujours énervé, et regretta de ne pas avoir voulu utiliser sa puissance sur ce magicien de pacotille. Son respect pour les amis et allier de son frère le rendait chèvre parfois. Il regrettait même de s'être promit de ne pas les tuer.

Mais pour l'instant, il oublia ses auto-flagellations, car devant lui, face à la mer se tenait leur père.

 _ **Et voilà ! A bientôt (car ce n'est pas fini)**_

 _ **PS : oublié pas les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisirs ^^**_


	3. La mort d'Odin

_**Passage un peu guimauve mais passage obligatoire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

\- _Je vous aime mes fils_ , déclaré Odin. _Souvenez-vous de ce pays. Notre pays._

Loki avait les larmes aux yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Odin l'avait pardonné. Il n'avait jamais espéré recevoir le pardon de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Selon le dieu de la malice, même s'il avait agis pour son frère et Asgard, le père de toute chose lui en voudrait éternellement. Le maudirait pour être né.

Mais cette simple phrase où Odin le reconnaissait de nouveau comme son enfant était également celle que le jeune homme espérait entendre depuis sa plus tendre enfant. Jamais avant son père adoptif ne lui avait fait part de ses sentiments envers lui. IL avait alors cru que depuis toujours et pour toujours, il le détesterait.

Aujourd'hui, alors que son père s'éteignait, rejoignant sa mère, Loki regretta de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec lui, d'avoir gâché leur relation. Pas seulement la relation entre un père et son fils, mais la relation fraternelle qu'il avait sacrifié pour le bien de son ainé.

Malheureusement ses états d'âmes arrivait trop tard et ses en retenant difficilement ses larmes qu'il suivit le père de toute chose dans son dernier voyage.

Alors que la lumière d'Odin disparaissait, le ciel se couvrit rapidement et l'orage approcha. Le jeune dieu se tourna alors vers sons ainé et sentit la colère prendre le dessus sur le dieu du tonnerre. Des éclairs prenaient place sur toute la surface de ses mains, l'orage grondait et Thor respirait de plus en plus fort.

Connaissant le caractère du blond, Loki savait qu'il allait rejeter, à raison, la faute sur lui. Il essaya quand même une approche d'une voix enraillé par le chagrin :

\- _Mon frère ?_

\- _Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi_ , répondit le dieu de la foutre en se tournant face au brun.

Se faisant face, les deux frères s'apprêtèrent à s'affronter, encore une fois, mais l'apparition d'un portail noir les stoppa net. Ils firent alors front, reprenant leurs habits de combat sans se parlé, prêt à accueillir leur grande sœur.


	4. Ca fait mal

_**Encore un chapitre, un peu beaucoup plus long que les autres... et j'arrête de dire combien il en restera vu que j'arrive pas à savoir ! ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

\- _C'est douloureux hein ?_ demanda Loki. _La trahison ! Croire ce qu'on nous dit, découvrir que ce n'est qu'une fiction_.

Thor ne répondit pas à son cadet, se contentent de lui lancer un caillou qui lui passa au travers du torse.

\- _Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais venir te voir en personne ?_ rigola le brun. _C'est une vraie porcherie._

Même devant la moquerie du plus jeune, le blond ne montra aucune réaction, ne faisant que lui lancer de la roche qui, qui cette fois passa par la tête avant de cogner contre le mur de métal.

\- _Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?_

Sans le montrer, Loki commençait à s'inquiété pour le dieu de la foudre. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi passif, amorphe. De plus, son ainé ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne l'aidait pas à s'évader.

\- _Je ne peux pas mettre en péril mon amitié avec le grand maitre,_ commença à expliquer vivement le Jotun. _J'ai mis du temps à gagner sa confiance. Il est fou mais on peut le raisonner. Ce que je te propose, c'est de me rejoindre à ses côtés et peut-être qu'au fil du temps… il arrivera un accident malencontreux et là…_

Le dieu de la fourberie désigna le futur gladiateur puis lui en articulant silencieusement « toi, moi », avant de monter ses pouces au ciel. Pour lui ce geste avait plusieurs sens possible, selon l'humeur du blond. Soit ils s'enfuyaient tous les deux, seuls contre tous comme des siècles au paravent, soit ils prenaient ensemble la place que grand maître et se créaient un nouveau royaume, soit ils décollaient vers le septième ciel en oubliant tout derrière eux. Loki avouait facilement être très tentée par la dernière option, que ce soit de façon littérale ou métaphorique. Tant que son frère n'était rien qu'à lui…

Pourtant, cette explication, loin de provoqué de l'enthousiasme ou même de la colère chez Thor, le laissa de marbre. Il jeta juste un nouveau minéral à travers l'air dépité du plus jeune

\- _Tu es conscient que tu ne retourneras jamais chez nous. Notre chère sœur a détruit ton marteau comme s'il était de verre. Elle est plus forte que nous, plus forte que toi. Tu n'as aucune chance. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?_

Le blond n'eut qu'un petit haussement de lèvres. Ce comportement était tout, sauf celui habituel du blond et cela effraya Loki encore plus que leur sœur. La perte de leur père, de son marteau, la découverte d'une sœur et la trahison apparente de son frère avaient ils blessé si profondément le dieu de la foudre qu'il préférait se laisser aller à son triste sort ?

Le jeune dieu avait espéré que ces épreuves auraient poussé le vrai Thor, celui aux immenses pouvoirs, celui prêt à être roi, celui digne du trône, de son peuple et de son frère à se découvrir. Il avait pensé que Thor se mettrait dans une colère tel que tout son potentiel lui serait alors dévoilé, mais au lieu de cela, le blond s'était refermé comme un mollusque, léchant ses plaie seul et dans le silence

Tentant de nouveau de le faire réagir, Loki fît mine de se plaindre :

\- _Bien… Je devrais dont me débrouiller seul… comme à chaque fois._

Encore une fois, son essai fût un échec et il tenta une simple question :

\- _Tu n'as rien à me dire ?_

Le brun n'arrivait plus à trouver d'issus. Son frère ne montrait aucuns intérêts à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Le Jotun ne recevait que de l'indifférence de cette personne si importante à ses yeux. Il voulait bien être haï, insulter, qu'il lui hurle dessus… tout sauf cette indifférence qui l'inquiétait, lui broyait le cœur et le mettait hors de lui. C'est donc avec colère qu'il demanda :

\- _Aller ! Parle-moi !_

Enfin, devant cet éclat de colère, Thor réagis :

\- _Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as simulé ta propre mort, usurper le trône, privé Odin de ses pouvoirs avant de l'envoyé mourir sur Terre et de libéré la déesse de la mort. J'en ai dit assez ou tu veux que je remonte plus loin que la semaine écoulé Loki ?_

Le blond savait qu'il était injuste. Il savait que Loki ne voulait pas provoquer tout cela. Il n'avait pas voulu la mort d'Odin, sinon, il l'aurait tué lui-même sans aucune pitié. Thor avait compris que son frère voulait simplement punir un peu leur père pour la façon dont il les avait traité, autant Loki par les mensonges, que Thor par sa trop grande complaisance.

De plus, Thor, malgré sa colère avait vu la peine la surprise puis la joie se dessiner sur le visage du brun quand le père de toutes choses avait dit les aimer. Il avait vu également ces sentiments faire place à la tristesse à la mort du dieu et il avait entendus celle-ci quand il l'avait appelé pour le calmer.

Non, Thor ne pensait pas réellement son frère coupable de l'apparition d'Hela mais il lui fallait un coupable et Loki était là, recevant toute la colère que le dieu du tonnerre savait être contre lui-même. En voyant le visage fermé de son brun, signe qu'il l'avait blessé, le blond regretta amèrement ses paroles, se mettant encore plus en colère à son encontre.

De son côté, Loki était blessé il est vrai, mais surtout inquiet. Les mots lancé par son ainé, bien qu'à moitié vrai, avait été dit avec une sorte de lassitude. Il semblait que rien ne face réagir son vis-à-vis et cela li fît de plus en plus peur. Alors le brun tenta le tout pour le tout et provoqua une dernière fois son frère :

\- _Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'apercevoir ce champion dont il nous a parlé, mais je me suis laissé dire que c'était un vrai sauvage. J'ai parié contre toi une véritable fortune. Ne me déçoit pas._

Juste avant de disparaitre avec un sourire en coin, Loki put voir une bouteille le traverser et se fracasser avec rage derrière lui. En fin de compte, Thor avait enfin fais sortir la colère qui l'habitait. Maintenant, Loki n'avait plus aucun doute. Son blond ne le décevrait pas. Il allait battre le champion du grand maître, partir avec lui et récupéré ce qui lui revenait de droit. Bientôt, Thor deviendrait le roi dont le peuple avait besoin et qu'il attendait. Il deviendrait le roi que Loki attendait. Il deviendrait son roi.

 _ **Et tadan ! ne reviex avant la suite ?**_


	5. Perte de cheveux

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà un petit chapitre qu'on m'a proposé d'écrire. Il est court, comme les suivant qui vont arriver mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.**_

Thor se retrouva maintenu sur une chaise, surveillé pas ses gardiens. Il regarda avec suspicion un homme à l'allure douteuse s'approcher de lui, une étrange prothèse sur son avant-bras droit.

\- S _urtout ne bouge pas_ , ordonna l'ancien. _Mes mains sont loin d'être aussi habiles qu'autrefois._

Le dieu de la foudre pâlît brusquement, ayant peur de comprendre. Ce pauvre mortel osait s'imaginer lui coupant les cheveux ? Car malgré les rares fois où le blond avait été forcé par sa mère à aller chez le coiffeur, il avait reconnu tous ces instruments de tortures pour cheveux.

\- _Par la barbe d'Odin, si vous touchez à ma crinière, vous déclencherez la fureur du tout puissant Thor_ , menaça en vain le blond.

Jamais il ne laisserait ce vieux pervers toucher à sa magnifique crinière de guerrier. Il avait mis des siècles à trouver la coiffure parfaite pour séduire les femmes et les hommes qu'il croisait. Il l'avait testé sur Jane avec de très bons résultats d'ailleurs. IL était donc hors de questions qu'il patiente de nouveau plusieurs siècles pour essayer sur Loki.

De plus, pour une grande partie d'Asgard, les cheveux longs étaient signe de virilité et des grands guerriers. Si le coiffeur lui enlevait cela, Loki aurait l'apparence plus viril que lui et cela de devait ni ne pouvait arriver.

Pourtant, Thor regarda avec effroi le vieux fou régler à tâtons son engin de malheur avec un rire diabolique. Le dieu du tonnerre ne pouvait que se débattre sur cette chaise de tous les supplices sous les regards et les sourire moqueurs de ses geôliers. De plus en plus effrayé, le fils d'Odin rangea sa fierté de guerrier loin dans son esprit et supplia :

\- _Pitié ! Ne me coupez pas les cheveux messire ! Pitié non !_

C'est avec horreur que le dieu de la foudre regarda le coiffeur approcher de sa chevelure dorée. Malgré ses protestations, le blond ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait empêcher ce démon d'officier. Il allait perdre sa marque de grand guerrier et surtout sa seule chance de séduire Loki.

Le blond, blessé dans sa virilité, hurla de désespoir et laissa couler ses larmes.

 _ **Tadaaaa ! Oui je sais je ridiculise Thor mais bon... TEAM LOKIIIIII !**_


	6. Dans l'ascenseur

_**Voici un passage où tout le monde à du se dire "mais espèce de crétin de blond au neurone grillé tu vois pas que ça fait mal à ce pauvre chéri kiki de Loki chou ?" Donc bon, il fallait que j'écrive ^^**_

\- _Tu n'as donc que du mépris pour moi, conclut Loki d'une voix blessée._

\- _Loki, je t'estimais au plus haut point, soupira Thor. Je croyais que tu te battrais éternellement à mes côtés mais il faut se faire à l'idée que tu es toi et que je suis moi. Il y a peut-être encore du bon en toi mais… Admet le nos chemins ont divergé il y a déjà bien longtemps._

 _Il y eu un court silence puis :_

\- _Ouais, souffla Loki avant d'ajouter tristement : Il vaut probablement mieux qu'on ne se revoit jamais._

\- _C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu._

Loki pinça les lèvres.

Thor ne comprenait vraiment jamais rien. Il n'avait jamais compris que tout ce que faisait son demi-frère, c'était pour lui. Pour le rendre enfin fort et digne du trône.

Loki voulait bien avouer qu'il avait légèrement perdu les pédales quand il avait compris qui il était réellement. Mais entendre son frère s'excuser face au destructeur lui avait remis les pieds sur Terre, raison pour laquelle il l'avait frappé plutôt que bruler. Il savait que ce sacrifice lui rendrait ses pouvoirs divins.

Bon, comprendre que le dieu du tonnerre était tombé amoureux d'une mortelle l'avait à nouveau rendu fou, mais quand son frère avait hurlé de désespoir en échouant à la sauver de la chute du Bifrost… Cela l'avait de nouveau remis d'aplomb.

Le dieu de la malice avait dès lors tout fait pour protéger et préparer encore mieux son grand frère à ce qui l'attendait : il avait joué les traitres avec Thanos dès qu'il avait su que celui-ci voulait s'en prendre à Midgard et ainsi, il avait fait se former les Avengers il avait laissé Selvig mettre une sécurité au portail pour pouvoir le refermer il avait brimé ses pouvoirs pour laisser gagner les « humains » il avait aidé Thor contre les elfes pour sauver les neuf royaume il avait sauvé l'humaine pour ne pas faire souffrir son frère, étant prêt à se sacrifier pour cela ; il avait failli réellement mourir en sauvant Thor de ce monstre il avait pris la place d'Odin pour laisser à Thor le loisir d'aller de quêtes en quêtes, chose que le père de toute chose aurait refusé.

Tout ce que Loki avait fait, il l'avait fait pour aider son frère, pour lui prouver qu'il était digne d'être son égal, pour gagner sa place à ses côtés

Pour que Thor le chérisse à nouveau, il était prêt à tout. Pour le protéger et l'aider, Loki était prêt à se faire haïr.

Alors Loki ne dit rien pensant à la nouvelle trahison qu'il devait mettre en place. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait que Thor ai une raison de le laisse derrière eux pour qu'il puisse suivre son intuition et voler un autre vaisseau. Il le devait, pour sauver Asgard, pour sauver Thor.

\- _Et si on faisait « à l'aide »_ ? proposa Thor brusquement.

\- _Quoi ?_ fût surpris Loki qui ne suivait pas les pensées de son frère.

\- _A l'aide._

\- _Non_

\- _Je t'en prie, t'adore ça. C'est super ça marche à chaque fois_

\- _C'est humiliant_

\- _T'as un meilleur plan ?_

\- _Non._

Au moment même où il répondit, Loki savait que c'était trop tard. Thor avait déjà choisi son plan. Le brun soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour être toujours aux côtés de ce crétin…


	7. Sauvez le, sauvez moi !

_**Voici une petite suite à l'ascenseur.**_

 _ **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis**_ _ **, J'espère que cela comblera ton attente.**_

\- _A l'aide ! Par pitié mon pauvre frère est mourant ! A l'aide !_ hurla Thor faussement paniqué.

Thor adorait ce plan. Il avait mis cette méthode au point des siècles plus tôt quand ils se battaient tous les deux contre des mercenaires. Depuis, ils l'avaient souvent réutilisé, au plus grand plaisirs du blond.

En effet, si Thor aimait tellement cette technique, c'était surtout pour pouvoir prendre son frère contre lui, le sentir se laisser aller contre lui. Il aimait passer son bras autour de la taille du brun pour le sérer encore plus contre lui et tenir son poignet par-dessus ses épaules. Cela lui permettait de sentir sa fraicheur de Jotun et son sang circuler dans ses veines.

Cette sensation était devenue encore plus importante pour le dieu du tonnerre qu'il avait vraiment cru à la mort de son frère les deux fois. Il avait vraiment pleuré sa perte. Plus qu'un frère, il pensait avoir perdu sa moitié, celui qui le complétait. Là où le blond agissait sans réfléchir, Loki restait posé là où Thor n'était que muscle, le dieu de la malice était finesse et agilité là où le dieu du tonnerre avait la force brute, le brun avait sa magie.

Le fait que Loki se laisse faire, malgré ses résistances, ne faisait rien pour diminuer le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Thor comprenais que par ce laissé aller et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le plus jeunes lui faisait toujours confiance. Le brun savait que son ainé le lancera toujours pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

\- _Sauvez-le !_ continua le dieu du tonnerre en lançant son frère.

Ce que le premier prince d'Asgard n'aimait pas, c'était de devoir se séparer de son frère en le jetant sur leurs ennemis comme il venait de le faire. Bien qu'il sache que la magie de Loki le protègerais contre les coups, le blond avait tout de même peur de faire un mauvais lancé et que Loki de se brise un os en se réceptionnant.

Il avouait aussi que le fait de devoir finalement se séparer du plus jeune sans savoir quand ils seraient de nouveau aussi proches. Si cela arrivaient de nouveau.

\- _Ça ne change rien, c'est humiliant,_ rouspéta Loki.

\- _Pas pour moi en tout cas,_ se moqua Thor.

Alors qu'il regardait son frère se relever et remettre ses vêtements en place, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'arrière de son pantalon. Uniquement dans le but de vérifier s'il ne s'était pas blesser aux hanches ce qui l'aurait fait boité et rendus moins efficace en cas de combat.

Thor savait que bientôt, Loki le trahirais de nouveau et que le blond ne pourrait plus prendre soin de lui. Enfin… c'est l'excuse que se donna le dieu du tonnerre pour pouvoir mater tranquillement les fesses de son frère, agréablement moulé dans ce pantalon de cuir.

Voulant éviter de faire un impair ou de se déconcentrer d'avantage, Thor remis ses projet de rapprochement avec son frère à plus tard et lança, sûr de lui :

\- _Alors, quel est l'astronef qu'elle nous a dit de voler ?_

\- _Le Commodore,_ répondit Loki en fixant le vaisseau qui serait bientôt le leur.


	8. Loki, toujours le même

_**Tadaaaaaa !**_

 _ **Encore un autre. Je sais vous attendez surtout le passage "Je suis là"... Mais c'est pas encore pour maintenant ! Niarf niarf niarf.**_

 _ **Merci à Hinatasara qui s'est dévoué pour corriger ce chapitre (et le lire en avant première).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

\- Très cher frère, tu deviens tellement prévisible, soupira Thor. Je te fais confiance, tu me trahis, c'est à chaque fois pareil, nous tournons en rond. Écoutes Loki, la vie a besoin d'évolution, de changement mais toi tu sembles toujours vouloir rester le même.

Le dieu de la foudre repensa à toutes ces fois où son petit frère l'avait trahi : le coup du serpent, celui du Tesseract, … il y en avait tellement. Pourtant, Thor savait au plus profond de lui que son frère était quelqu'un de bien, que chacun de ses choix avaient de bonnes raisons, même si Thor n'était pas sûr que son frère sache lui-même pourquoi il agissait comme ça.

De son côté, se tordant de douleur, le jeune brun était choqué des dires de son aîné. Il s'attendait à ce que Thor devine ses projets et qu'il l'arrête, mais pas à ce qu'il lui lance ses quatre vérités. D'accord, il l'avait mérité. Mais il avait cru que le blond avait compris qu'il le faisait pour lui et pour Asgard. Après tous ces siècles à « tourner en rond » comme il disait, Thor pensait toujours que Loki voulait juste se débarrasser de lui pour avoir accès au trône. Encore une chose qui lui passait au-dessus de la tête, comme beaucoup d'autres. Loki aurait bien voulu le trône c'est vrai. Mais pas seul. Il avait essayé, laissant ainsi du temps à son blond et plus jamais il ne voudrait se retrouver seul.

\- Je crois que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que, tu resteras à jamais le dieu de la malice, mais tu pourrais être tellement plus.

Oh oui ! Thor savait que son frère avait les capacités pour être tout ce qu'il voulait être. Il pourrait être un héros pour tous les peuples ; il aurait pu être un Avengers ; il pourrait être roi… autrement qu'en passant par un régicide. Après tout, le blond allait monter sur le trône d'Asgard, il lui faudrait une personne de confiance à ses côtés, une personne capable de le conseiller, de le rendre meilleur. Une personne le voyant et l'aimant tel qu'il était. Une personne que lui-même pourrait aimer… une personne tel que Loki. Thor l'avait toujours aimé plus qu'un frère et n'avait jamais imaginé quelqu'un d'autre que le brun à ses côtés pour gouverner.

Tellement plus. Loki aurait voulu être d'accord. Mais après tout, il était un Jotun, un monstre dont les parents racontent les histoires aux enfants pour leur faire peur le soir. Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ne pensait qu'à faire du mal autour de lui d'après les dires des Asgardiens, surtout des quatre amis de Thor. Pourtant, Loki voulait croire qu'il était plus que ça. Qu'il était fait pour plus que ça. Après tout, même si personne ne l'avait compris, c'était uniquement pour son frère qu'il manipulait son monde. Le brun aurait tellement voulu être plus, surtout pour son dieu blond.

\- Je vais mettre ça de côté pour toi, continua Thor en lançant la télécommande du disque d'obédience avant d'ajouter : C'est pas tout mais on nous attend tous quelque part alors, bonne chance hein ?

Puis le dieu de la foudre parti, abandonnant son frère sans préciser que lui, l'attendrait toujours pour être à ses côtés.

 _ **Alors ? Je continu ?**_


	9. Coup de foudre

_**Coucou.**_

 ** _Si vous avez des passages qui vous tentent pour un OS, je veux bien relever le défi ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

Loki sourit dans la bataille. Il venait de voir la foudre traverser le ciel pour s'abattre violement sur le palais. Il avait réussi. Après tous les sacrifices que le dieu de la malice avait dû faire, il avait réussi. Thor avait enfin pris conscience de ses pouvoirs. Il avait enfin pris conscient que ce n'était pas le marteau qui était la source de son pouvoir, mais que celui-ci n'était venait de lui.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, le dieu de la malice était fier que son frère ait libéré tout son potentiel. Le blond allait pouvoir devenir le roi que Loki voyait en lui. Un grand roi digne de son peuple, qui guiderait celui-ci vers un renouveau. Un roi que le Jotun serait heureux de suivre n'importe où. Un roi qu'il était prêt à défendre coûte que coûte. Un roi. Son roi.

Voyant ses ennemis revenir à la charge, Loki repris le combat, observant du coin de l'œil son frère arrivé en volant à travers sa foudre et attaquer ses ennemis. Chacun de leur côté les deux frères faisaient rapidement diminuer leurs adversaires, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre comme s'ils s'attiraient inexorablement.

Quand ils furent enfin face à face, ils eurent tous les deux un choc en voyant l'autre.

Thor ne pensait pas que son petit frère viendrait. Il croyait réellement que Loki serait partit se cacher, attendant une occasion de prendre le trône dans un des royaumes. Mais encore une fois, son frère l'avait surpris. Loki était venu, pour se battre, amenant des renforts mais également un vaisseau assez grand pour accueillir tout le peuple d'Asgard. Thor était fière de son Loki.

Loki était choqué par son frère. Il ressemblait tellement à leur père sans son œil mais ce qui troubla le plus le jeune homme fut la puissance qui émanait de son ainé. Loki savait que la puissance de Thor une fois libérée serait énorme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel niveau de puissance. Alors que son frère avait arrêté de faire des éclairs tout autour de lui et son œil arrêté de briller, le plus jeune prince d'Asgard sentait tout de même l'électricité tout autour d'eux. Loki était fier de la puissance de son Thor.

Ne pouvant n'y ne voulant avouer tout cela, les deux frères se firent face puis :

\- _Tu es en retard_ , lança Thor.

\- _Il te manque un œil_ , répliqua du tac au tac Loki

\- _C'est pas fini_ , lança Valkyrie en coupant ce petit moment de complicité entre les deux frères.

En effet, la déesse de la mort avançait tranquillement vers eux et les deux frères ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps, au risque que leur peuple, à l'abri dans le vaisseau, ne soit lui-même attaqué. Ils auraient tout le temps pour eux après s'être débarrassé de leur sœur.

 _ **Et voilaaaaaaa ! A bientot.**_


	10. Thor, enfin intelligent ?

_**A la demande de Ange, je vous livre un passage (court) sur le passage juste avant le dernier combat, avant que Loki-chou ne parte dans la salle des coffre. Désolé pour les jeu de mot pourri.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture quand même.**_

\- _Il suffirait de la retenir le temps que tout le monde monte à bord_

\- _Ce ne serait pas fini pour autant. Plus Héla demeure sur Asgard et plus son pouvoir se renforce. Elle nous traquera à jamais. Il faut qu'on la mette hors d'état de nuire._

\- _Et on fait comment ?_

\- _Je ferais pas « à l'aide cette fois »._

\- _Asgard n'est pas un pays, c'est un peuple. Loki, on n'avait pas besoin de mettre un terme au Ragnarok. On avait besoin de causer le Ragnarok. Il faut que tu te serves de la couronne. C'est le seul moyen._

Pour Thor, tout était clair maintenant. Héla tenait ses pouvoir de la cite, pas du peuple, il suffisait donc de détruire ce lieu pour vaincre la déesse de la mort. Thor comprenait enfin le but de cette prophétie. Il comprenait pourquoi Odin ne voulait pas l'arrêter.

Loki de son côté regardait son frère avec incrédulité. Même lui n'avait pas pensé à cela et pourtant, il était le plus malin, le dieu de la malice. Il semblerait que le blond ai enfin l'électricité à tous les étages et même des éclairs de génie parfois. Il semblerait que pour être un bon roi, il fallait perdre un œil. Le dieu brun n'était pas sur de vouloir faire ce sacrifice.

Le dieu brun regarda son blond avec admiration. Loki ne savait pas si Thor avait compris que ses pouvoirs venait du peuple Asgardien tandis que ceux d'Hela venait du cœur de la cite, ou si le dieu du tonnerre était prêt à sacrifier ses pouvoirs. Enfin, Loki voulait bien manger son casque à corne si son frère avait compris.

Le dieu du mensonge, tout de même fier, ne pût qu'avouer avant de partir :

\- _Très fort mon frère. Même pour moi._

 ** _Voilàààààà ! Et j'ai encore des idées ! Désoléééééé (surtout pour celles et ceux qui attendent le 'je suis là !' ! ^^_**


	11. Vus VIP

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Après le point de vus de Thor vis à vis de ses cheveux, voici ceux de Loki chou !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

Loki entra dans la zone VIP d'une démarche de vainqueur, attrapant une flute d'une boisson quelconque, avant de s'installer sur la banquette. Si tout allait bien, il avait assez énervé son frère pour qu'il batte ce champion de pacotille. Bien entendu, il avait parié tout ce qu'il possédait sur cette misérable planète, même sa liberté, il n'avait pas mentit. Mais il avait tout misé sur Thor, pas contre lui.

Après tout, qui serait assez puissant pour battre un dieu ? Pour battre le futur roi d'Asgard ? Loki ne voyait personne hormis Thanos, planqué dans son royaume, et le monstre vert vivant sur Terre avec les Avengers.

Le dieu du mensonge était certain que le lendemain, le blond et lui serait en route pour sauver Asgard. Sûr de lui, il écouta le grand maître présenté son frère, grimaçant lorsqu'il l'appela « seigneur du tonnerre » au lieu de « dieu du tonnerre ». Le blond avait le droit au respect !

Le brun arrêta de penser lorsqu'il vit son frère entrer en tenu de gladiateur. Semblable à son armure Asgardienne, elle le mettait pourtant d'avantage en valeur, laissant ses bras et donc ses muscles apparent. Mais ce qui fît saliver Loki fût surtout sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Connaissant son frère, celui-ci avait dû pleurer comme un bébé devant la perte de sa chevelure de guerrier et le signe de sa virilité.

Le jotun était loin d'être idiot. Il avait observé le blond amélioré sa coiffure au court des siècles dans le seul but de plaire au plus grand nombre. Il avait trouvé cela ridicule et complètement inutile car il était le seul à avoir le droit de toucher son blond. La femelle terrienne avait de la chance d'avoir quitté Thor avant de l'avoir touché…

Malgré la tristesse que son frère devait connaitre face à cette perte, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver devant la nouvelle coiffe. Il aurait aimé passer ses mains dans ses courtes boucles à l'instant même, pouvoir profiter de leur douceur et de laisser ses mains parcourir ses cheveux sans un seul nœud, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis des siècles ce qui l'avait royalement frustré.

C'est en se rendant compte de cette frustration refoulé très loin dans son esprit que le dieu du feu s'aperçu qu'il ne devrait pas se lever avant un moment, au risque de se faire charrier sur son pantalon déformé, le tout en sortant du balcon du grand maître. Cette situation n'était pas souhaitable, déjà parce que le grand fou s'en gausserait, surtout qu'il lui faisait un rentre dedans pas possible, mais surtout car ça risquait d'énerver encore plus Thor qui se réservait le droit de marier son frère à qui lui semblerait le plus respectables pour le jotun.

Heureusement, le problème disparus d'un coup. Malheureusement, ce fût par l'apparition de Hulk.

\- _Il faut que je quitte cette planète_ _!_ s'horrifia Loki.

 _ **Alors alors ? (Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai plus de Béta)**_


	12. Joli costume !

_**BONNE ANNEE !**_

 _ **Bon désolé avec les fête j'ai pas beaucoup écrit ni lu. Donc voici un petit chapitre en attendant la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Les deux Asgardiens se tenaient devant un tas de gravats à la place du quel aurait dû se trouver une maison médicalisé. Celle où Loki avait déposé Odin plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt par le Bifrost et pour passer inaperçu dans la masse de terriens qui allait et venait, les deux frères avaient préféré rester incognito même si le dieu de la foudre était dévisagé car reconnaissable entre mille.

C'est pour cette raison que sur tout le trajet, le blonde n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regardé Loki. Il le trouvait tout simplement salivant. Déjà en armure ou en tenu royal, le dieu du tonnerre trouvait que celui de la malice avait un petit côté sexy, mais avec ce costume…

Thor avait toujours su que son frère, s'il s'en donnait la peine, ferait tourné plus d'une tête sur son passage et pour son grand malheur, ce fût le cas. Le blond avait souvent grincé des dents devant le nombre de personne voulant approcher d'un peu trop prêt du brun, et avait même joué du marteau pour décourager les plus téméraires.

Mais sur Terre, Loki était encore plus désirable, surtout pour Thor. Entre le pantalon qui lui affinait ses jambes encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient tout en moulant agréablement son postérieur, sa chemise et sa cravate qui laissait apparaitre juste ce qu'il fallait de cou pour avoir envie d'y gouter, ou simplement la couleur noir qui faisait ressortir la pâleur du brun et surtout ses yeux vert, Thor ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

De son côté, Loki avait senti le regard de son frère sur lui et avait failli s'énerver. Il savait que Thor ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais de là à le fixer sans arrêt, fallait pas pousser. Si encore le blond le fixait lorsqu'il mettait sa plus belle tenue royale pour essayer de susciter un début d'intérêt de sa part.

Le dieu de la malice n'avait pas eu le temps de se plaindre du surplus de surveillance, que son frère et lui étaient arrivés devant le bâtiment où aurait dû se trouver leur père. C'est à se moment que Loki avait senti les problèmes arriver, quand il vit les ruines, et la seule chose qu'il put alors penser fût un simple 'oups ?'.

 _ **Alors alors ?!**_


	13. Un amour de marteau

_**Bonsoir ! Voici un passage que l'on m'a commandé.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé du temps entre chaque chapitre, mais beaucoup de chose à mettre en place en ce moment et d'autre histoires qui me demande de les finir depuis... plusieurs années... la honte !**_

 _ **Enfin bref !**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 12 : bonne lecture !**_

\- _Oh Thor !_ interpella le tas de caillou. _Tu veux pas une belle fourche en bois ?_

\- _Mmm non,_ répondit Thor.

\- _Ouais. Ca sert pas à grand-chose. Sauf si on est obligé d'embrocher trois vampires siamois._

Le dieu du Tonnerre soupira, ses pensée voyagent vers son arme de toujours, son compagnon de toujours, son Mjolnir :

\- _Ah, si seulement j'avais mon marteau._

\- _Ton marteau ?_ questionna son ami gladiateur surpris.

\- _Une pièce unique. Fabriqué avec un métal précieux provenant du cœur d'une étoile mourante,_ répondit nostalgiquement le blond. _Et quand je le faisais tourner très vite, il me permettait de voler._

\- _Tu le chevauchais ?_

\- _Non ! Non non, je ne le chevauchais pas._

\- _C'était le marteau qui te chevauchait ?_

A cette phrase, Thor se rendis compte de deux chose. La première fût qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de possiblement plus idiot que lui. Parce que oui, il savait très bien qu'à part pour combattre, la réflexion n'était pas son domaine, bien que cela ai commencé à changer depuis son premier voyage sur Terre. La seconde fût que, lorsqu'on parlait de lui se faisant chevaucher, c'était un homme brun qu'il voyait dans ses pensées. Un homme fin, joueur et magicien. Oui, il pensait tout bonnement à Loki.

\- _Non non non non non non non. Je le faisais tourner très vite_ , expliqua Thor comme s'il parlait à un enfant, _et c'est lui qui m'envoyait en l'air._

Le blond se rendit compte trop tard du double sens de sa phrase. Mais il l'avait dit, c'était trop tard. En même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute ! L'autre tas de gravats venait de lui faire penser à Loki à cheval sur lui. Forcément, le dieu de la foudre n'avait pu que créer une histoire ou lui et son frère partageait un bon moment.

S'il était sincère avec lui-même, Thor avouait que ce n'était pas la première fois que son esprit divaguait ainsi. Déjà à son adolescence, il se réveillait en sueur durant la nuit après avoir rêvé de son frère. Mais depuis qu'il avait appris les vraies origines du brun, il lui arrivait d'y penser même pendant la journée et souvent en la présence du Jotun.

\- _Oh ! Tu t'envoyais en l'air avec ton marteau._

Thor était vraiment consterné par l'intelligence du gladiateur à ses côtés. Consterné et intrigué. Comment quelqu'un pouvait vraiment penser que l'on s'envoyait en l'air avec un marteau ? A part Tony Stark, de dieu du tonnerre ne pensait personne avoir des idées aussi tordu, bien que l'humain l'aurait, lui, juste dit pour blaguer.

Le blond commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il avoue ne vouloir s'envoyer en l'air qu'avec son frère, raison de son pucelage tardif. Et oui, malgré ce que tout le peuple croyait et toutes celles qui racontaient de fantastique nuit avec lui, le grand Thor Odinson n'avait jamais vus le loup. Il préférait attendre le bon moment, le bon homme, plus précisément, son Loki.

\- _Non, je volais,_ insista l'Asgardien. _Le marteau me faisait subitement décoller et je m'envolais. Et à chaque fois que je le lançais au loin, il revenait vers moi._

\- _On dirait que tu avais vraiment, une relation très intime avec ce marteau, et que sa perte et comparable à celle d'un être aimé._

« S'il savait pensait Thor. Il n'avait ressenti cette sensation de perte que cinq fois dans sa vie. Bien sûr, la destruction de Mjolnir l'avait meurtri. Il avait perdu son compagnon de bataille. La mort de sa mère faisait également partit des cinq fois. Voir le corps de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, élevé et aimé lui avait enserré la poitrine, le faisant crier vengeance. La disparition de son père aussi l'avait mis dans un état de colère tel, qu'il voulait tuer le premier qui passerait prêt de lui. Malheureusement, ce fût son frère, et bien que jamais il n'aurait pu le tuer, sa peine l'aveuglait tellement qu'il aurait pu le blesser sans le vouloir.

Pourtant, ces trois pertes n'étaient rien comparées aux deux prétendus mort de Loki. Le voir lâcher le sceptre d'Odin, regarder dans son regard la blessure, l'abandon ressentit, Thor avait été malade pendant plusieurs jour après cela. Il avait pleuré toute les nuits pendant de longue semaine avant de ne plus faire que des cauchemars, se voyant pousser lui-même son Frère dans l'espace et ce, jusqu'au jour où il avait pu le toucher dans le queenjet du shield.

Ma seconde « mort » du Jotun avait été bien pire. Le prendre dans ses bras, le voir s'éteindre petit à petit, entendre ses derniers mots et voir son regard s'éteindre avait été une torture telle que Thor n'avait plus rien ressentit depuis cet instant. Son cœur avait été gelé, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Loki. Quand il l'avait revus, sans son camouflage, Thor n'aurait voulu qu'une chose, le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le laisser partir. Mais tout Asgard regardait la scène et il avait un Père de toute chose à retrouver.

Tentant d'oublier ses noirs souvenir, Thor félicita son compagnon d'arène pour sa belle pensée :

\- _Voilà qui est joliment dit._

 _ **TADAAAA ! (Sorry pour les fautes) J'espère que cela vous a plu. Bises à tous !**_


	14. Une haine amicale

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Je sort un peu du cadre de mes texte avec celui-ci, mais ce passage dans le film m'a amusé et j'ai voulu écrire dessus. Je continu avec vos commandes pour les prochains.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

\- _Bienvenue chez vous. Je vous avais vus venir_ , lança le gardien du Bifrost.

Loki, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, appréciait Heimdall. Celui-ci avait toujours sut pour son héritage bien qu'il ne lui ai jamais dit et n'avait pourtant pas agit différemment qu'avec Thor. Le grand noir l'avait toujours considéré comme un prince, bien que ce ne soit pas celui d'Asgard. Jamais il n'avait montré du rejet, du dégoût ou même de l'animosité envers le jotün. A bien y penser, Loki ne l'avait jamais entendu dénigrer les géants des glaces.

Son comportement envers le dieu du mensonge était une des raisons pour lesquels celui-ci ne l'avait pas tué lorsqu'il avait fait entrer les guerriers de Jotunheim et Laufey dans le royaume. Loki aurait pu, mais il respectait le noir, et l'admirait pour sa capacité à voir les âmes dans tout l'univers.

Son don était la deuxième raison pour laquelle Heimdall était toujours en vie malgré la monté sur le trône du dieu de la malice, sous les traits d'Odin. Loki savait que Thor, une fois au pouvoir, aurait besoin de personnes fortes à ses côtés. Des personnes sur qui il pourrait compter dans toutes les situations qu'il aurait à affronter, et de préférence des personnes dotées d'intelligence, pas comme le trio paladin et la guerrière qui ne réfléchissaient que par les muscles et les batailles. Le dieu du tonnerre aurait besoin de personne fort et qui l'aiderait au mieux dans sa tâche royale et cela, Heimdall tout comme Loki, le savait fort bien.

C'est la troisième raison de la présence du gardien parmi les vivants. Le jotün avait, des siècles plus tôt eu une grande conversation avec le noir et ils avaient finalement partagé le même point de vue sur Thor et ses amis. Le blond était alors loin d'être prêt à être roi et surtout, il était mal entouré. Durant cette conversation, Loki avait également été plus que surpris d'apprendre que le gardien savait pour ses sentiments envers Thor et qu'il ne lui reprochait pas, voir même l'encourageais dans cette direction.

Bien que d'abord choqué, le dieu de la malice avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi Heimdall réagissait ainsi devant un rêve de relation si hors norme, celle de deux hommes et pire, celle de deux frère. La seule réponse qu'il avait eu avait été que tout n'était pas forcement ce qu'il parait être et que si le jeune brun avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, le gardien du Bifrost savait écouter et garder les secrets.

Sur le moment, Loki en avait ri, décidant que ses secrets n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Quelques siècles plus tard, le dieu du mensonge était venu parler de façon régulière à l'homme aux yeux doré. Cette relation amical bancal avait quand même permis au plus vieux des deux dieux de comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse, Loki ferait toujours tout pour Thor et pour Asgard. Quant au dieu de la malice, il avait appris à faire confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ou sa mère, bien qu'il ait mal pris les mensonges dû à ses origines. Il savait qu'Heimdall le surveillerait toujours, le reconnaitrait toujours comme un prince d'Asgard et compterais toujours sur lui en cas de besoin, tout comme le prince pouvait compter sur le gardien pour protéger son frère.

C'est pourquoi Loki n'était pas surpris par les dire du gardien tout comme Heimdall ne fût pas surpris par ceux du prince :

\- _Tu m'étonne._

 _ **Et voila ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? A bientot**_


	15. Le soleil se couche

_**Bonjour bonjour.**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, je m'excuse de pas avoir publié plus tôt. Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, juste j'ai un nouveau boulot et des représentations de théâtre donc bon. (En plus de mes soirée cinéma pour vous offrir de nouvelles histoires)**_

 _ **Je vous post donc enfin le chapitre 15 qui sera, normalement le dernier avant LE chapitre que tout le monde attend.**_

 ** _Pour me faire pardonné du délai, je mettrais en même temps un chapitre 'Bonus'._**

 ** _Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira._**

\- _Le soleil va bientôt se coucher_ , tenta Thor en s'approchant doucement d'Hulk.

Il avait réussi à l'envoyer temporairement au tapis mais était certains que si Bruce Banner ne refaisait pas surface rapidement, le combat reprendrais violement. Le dieu du tonnerre n'était pas doué pour calmer les gens, mais après avoir vu faire Natasha à plusieurs reprises, il avait l'espoir de réussir.

\- _C'est bien. Le soleil se couche_.

Dans la loge VIP, Loki regardait faire son frère avec curiosité. Quand il avait appris que les Avengers avaient laissé le monstre vert en liberté et en plus, lui avait fait rejoindre l'équipe, le dieu de la malice avait cherché comment ils arrivaient à le contrôler. Le Jotun n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre la méthode employé mais espérait que Thor lui montrerais… et resterait aussi en un seul morceau.

\- _On ne te fera plus aucun mal. Ni moi ni personne._

Alors que le dieu de la foudre tendait la main tranquillement pour toucher Hulk, dans le carré VIP, toutes les personnes présentes se penchèrent en retenant leur souffle, faciné par le spectacle qui se déroulait en contre bas.

Soudain, Hulk attrapa le dieu du tonnerre par le bras et s'en servit de hochet. Loki ne put alors s'empêcher de se lever, lançant son poing en avant en signe de victoire et criant, ravi :

\- _Ouais ! Je sais ce que ça fait !_

Alors que le blond continuait de se faire maltraiter, le dieu des mensonges s'aperçu que tous, surtout le grand maitre, le fixait comme s'il était devenu fou. Ne pouvant, ni ne voulant expliquer son passé commun avec le gros plein de muscle vert, Loki préféra botter en touche et se recoiffa en expliquant simplement avec un grand sourire :

\- _Navré, je suis un grand fan de sport._

Heureusement, le créateur de ces jeux d'arène le cru et ne fit que rire tandis que le brun retournait à la contemplation du combat (enfin de son frère surtout), espérant que le blond n'allait pas être trop abimé à sa sortie du stade.

Seulement, Hulk n'avait pas fini de se dépenser et continua le massacre jusqu'à ce que Thor accède enfin à une partit de ses pouvoirs divins et ne lui renvoie les coups, au plus grand bonheur de son frère. Celui-ci voyait enfin le roi qu'il attendait depuis des siècles et n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'issus du combat.

Sauf que le grand maitre, voyant son champion en grande difficulté décida d'intervenir et, grâce au disque de contrôle apposé sur la nuque du blond, électrisa celui-ci le rendant inoffensif et à la merci du gladiateur vert. En voyant son frère se faire de nouveau cabosser par le monstre, le dieu du chaos aurait voulus étrangler le grand fou assis à ses côté. Mais il avait encore besoin de lui. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de plan pour les sauver lui et son frère, il devait rester dans les bonnes grâces du mégalomane.

Mais bientôt, il lui ferait payer. Bientôt, il lui ferait regretter de s'en être pris à son frère.

 ** _Et voilààààà ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews font plaisirs... et me rappel que je doit poster -'_**

 ** _A bientot pour la fin._**


	16. Toujours là

_**Kikou kikou !**_

 _ **Et voilà, c'est avec plaisirs et une pointe de regret que je publie ce chapitre. Le dernier chapitre. Celui que vous attendez et me réclamez depuis... longtemps !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

\- _Ça te va bien,_ lança Loki en parlant du cache œil de Thor

\- _Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi méchant que ça mon frère_ , répondit celui-ci.

\- _Peut-être pas,_ acquiesça le brun.

\- _Merci. Si t'étais là je te prendrais bien dans mes bras,_ avoua le dieu du tonnerre.

Il lança ensuite le bouchon qu'il avait dans ses mains vers son frère, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui passe au travers. Mais Loki le rattrapa agilement au vol, surprenant le nouveau borgne, et lança avec un sourire malicieux :

\- _Je suis là._

Thor eu un sourire et un léger rire, similaire à celui du brun. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de s'avancer vers le Jotun. Affectueusement, le blond lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte comme ils n'en avaient plus partagé depuis leur enfance.

Bien que surpris, le dieu de la malice ne pus que rendre son échange à son frère, soupirant de bien-être. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Tellement rêvé de Thor le pardonnant, l'acceptant, l'aimant, …

Sans s'en rendre compte, Thor ferma l'œil et passa une main dans les cheveux de jais de son jeune frère. Lui aussi ne pensait jamais retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait qu'avec son frère. Il lui avait tant manqué. Peut-être que maintenant que la paix avait été si durement gagnée, il pourrait lui offrir ce qu'il avait à lui offrir depuis des siècles. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aimer comme il voulait l'aimer depuis longtemps ? Et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il faire de lui son consort ?

Thor sourit en entendant son frère ronronner sous ses caresses, lui donnant de l'espoir pour leur avenir.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, ils se sourirent mutuellement, heureux de se retrouver. Le dieu du tonnerre posa sa main sur la joue du brun qui ferma les yeux, sentant alors des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes en un chaste mais prometteur baisé. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Loki savait qu'après que Thor se soit présenté sur le trône, ils se retrouveraient.

C'est donc main dans la main, sans échanger le moindre mot que les deux dieux allèrent jusqu'à la salle où tout le peuple attendait son roi. A l'entrée, ils se séparèrent, Thor traversant son peuple, de façon moins arrogante que quelques années auparavant, Loki le contournant pour se fondre dans les ombres, comme au dernier couronnement avorté par ses soins. Mais ils se rejoignirent, comme avant. Comme toujours.

Car c'était toujours ainsi, malgré les erreurs de l'un ou de l'autre. Car c'était écrit. Ce serait toujours Loki et Thor. Thor et Loki. Chacun étant le roi du cœur de l'autre.

 _ **Et voila... c'est fini...**_

 _ **Ah non ! Si vous vous arrêtez ici, dommage pour vous. Un Bonus arrive. Ne bougez pas de votre siège.**_

 _ **Et profitez de ces deux minute pour... je sais pas... me laisser une review ^^**_


	17. BONUS : Coincé avec Hulk

_**Voilà un petit chapitre en plus. Je voulais parler un peu de la situation à la fin du film et du coup... Voilà un Bonus.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Hulk était calme prêt du trône de son ami. Il voyait celui-ci traverser la foule comme le grand roi qu'il était enfin, avant de les rejoindre, lui, femme-en-colère et le mal-coiffé-au-yeux-jaunes devant la vitre donnant sur l'espace.

\- _Votre trône,_ lança femme-en-colère avec un sourire.

Alors que le blond s'asseyait sur le siège, l'attention de Hulk fût attirée par un mouvement sur sa droite. Discrètement, le monstre vert vît sortir des ombres le piètre-dieu qui lui servait occasionnellement de hochet. Se contrôlant à grande peine, l'alter égo du docteur Banner regarda son jouet se positionner prêt de son frère, se souvenant avec nostalgie du jeu que le jeune brun et lui avait partagé dans la tour d'Iron Man. Il s'imagina également de nouvelles activités avec son piètre-dieu, tel que du lancer de Jotun, de l'hélico-bouc ou plus simplement du punshing Loki. Après tout, le voyage risquait d'être long et il ne pourrait sans arrêt demander à femme-en-colère ou Thor de se battre avec lui.

De son côté, Loki essayait de ne pas penser à la créature qui se tenait derrière lui. Il avait bien vus que dès son arrivée, le monstre avait fixé son regard sur lui et que sa respiration s'était légèrement accrus. Le dieu de la malice peinait à imaginer toutes les horreurs que le Hulk pouvait imaginer en ce moment dans son petit cerveau. Le pauvre brun se voyait déjà les os en miettes, la nuque brisée, les membres écartelés et ses organes broyés.

\- _Alors roi d'Asgard,_ commença Heimdall, _où allons-nous ?_

Voulant chasser ses images de sa tête, Loki fixa son frère, fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Thor allait enfin pouvoir prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit avec la tête haute et surtout sur les épaules. Le blond allait informer son peuple, leur peuple de la planète qu'il avait choisi, il allait se montrer digne, capable de prendre des décisions sensées…

\- _Je sais pas trop,_ répondit le nouveau roi. _Des suggestions ?_

Loki retira tout ce qu'il avait pensé de son frère pendant les deux minutes précédente. Ce crétin de blond était toujours incapable de prendre seul des décisions. Le brun se voyait de nouveau perdu dans l'espace, enfermé dans ce vaisseau avec un géant vert lui courant après en hurlant « piètre-dieu ! Hochet ! » et il ne parlerait pas de son frère cette fois. Pour couronner le tout, le blond se tourna vers lui pour attendre une idée, avant de se tourner vers les deux anciens gladiateurs suite au manque de répartit du brun, toujours bloqué sur la menace qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- _Mike ? De quelle planète tu viens ?_

\- _Oh,_ répondit le tas de cailloux vivant _, Mike est mort. Oui, non, accidentellement je lui ai marché dessus sur le pont et je culpabilisais tellement que je l'ai gardé avec moi toute la journée._

Soudain, comme se réveillant d'un long sommeil, l'insecte mauve commença à bouger et à geindre, provoquant la joie du rocher vivant :

\- _Oh Mike t'es vivant ! Eh il est vivant !_ s'ébahit le tas de granit avant de se tourner vers le roi. _C'était quoi ta question déjà ?_

Loki, qui avait enfin réussi à se reconnecter avec la réalité s'ébahit devant tant d'imbécilité. Il avait l'impression de revoir le niveau intellectuel de son blond quelques siècles plus tôt avant qu'il ne lui rentre du plomb dans la cervelle. Heureusement, le dieu de la malice était passé par là.

\- _Va pour la Terre,_ annonça en finalement et fièrement Thor.

En fin de compte, il n'y avait pas à remonter si loin dans le temps pour retrouver ce niveau d'intelligence chez le blond. Malgré tous les efforts et sacrifices de Loki, Thor resterait un crétin. Un crétin sur un trône qui plus ai maintenant. Cette simple pensé fît frémir et blanchir le Jotun, encore plus que la présence du monstre vert à ses côtés.

Enfin, se dit Loki, il aurait peut-être la chance de ne pas arriver à destination pour voir les dégâts, vu le rapprochement soudain du Hulk qui se mit à sourire sadiquement en le regardant.

 ** _Cette fois c'est vraiment fini. Alors une dernière review s'il vous plait._**

 _ **Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez me tester sur un fandom, un thème, un type d'écrit, un couple... j'adore les défis et j'essaierais de répondre à vos attentes.**_

 _ **A bientot.**_


End file.
